Cirque du Gothique
}} Description Cirque du Gothique Summer has ended, and Cirque du Gothique is in town! But you're not just visiting... You want to be a part of it! The Ringmaster has a reputation for accepting new members, but you'll have to pass the trials of the mentor he assigns you to if you want to become a star! Stages * Cirque du Gothique: The Ringmaster * Cirque du Gothique: The Acrobats * Cirque du Gothique: The Acrobats Stage B * Cirque du Gothique: The Acrobats Stage C * Cirque du Gothique: The Acrobats Stage D * Cirque du Gothique: The Acrobats Victory * Cirque du Gothique: The Cat Circus * Cirque du Gothique: The Clown * Cirque du Gothique: The Daredevil * Cirque du Gothique: The Daredevil Stage B * Cirque du Gothique: The Daredevil Stage C * Cirque du Gothique: The Daredevil Stage D * Cirque du Gothique: The Daredevil Victory * Cirque du Gothique: The Firebreather * Cirque du Gothique: The Firebreather Stage B * Cirque du Gothique: The Firebreather Stage C * Cirque du Gothique: The Firebreather Stage D * Cirque du Gothique: The Firebreather Victory * Cirque du Gothique: The Freak Show * Cirque du Gothique: The Freak Show Stage B * Cirque du Gothique: The Freak Show Stage C * Cirque du Gothique: The Freak Show Stage D * Cirque du Gothique: The Freak Show Victory * Cirque du Gothique: The Illusionist * Cirque du Gothique: The Illusionist Stage B * Cirque du Gothique: The Illusionist Stage C * Cirque du Gothique: The Illusionist Stage D * Cirque du Gothique: The Illusionist Victory * Cirque du Gothique: The Puppetmaster * Cirque du Gothique: The Puppetmaster Stage B * Cirque du Gothique: The Puppetmaster Stage C * Cirque du Gothique: The Puppetmaster Stage D * Cirque du Gothique: The Puppetmaster Victory * Cirque du Gothique: The Caretaker * Cirque du Gothique: The Concierge * Cirque du Gothique: The Food Vendor Contents The following items are new with Cirque du Gothique. * Accessoires de Cirque * Aerial Ribbon Dancer * Asian Acrobatics * Cirque du Junkfood * Colonel Praline Pepperpot's Capricious Cat Circus * Decayed Skullheads * Firebreather * Fortune Teller's Trade * Freak Show Posters * Gothique Harlequin * Highwire Belladonna * Joculari * La Sanguine * Le Saltimbanque * Les Freaks * Lion Tamer's Pride * Madame Gypsy * Maquillage * Mister Giraffiday * Monsieur Panda * Montauciel Circus * Onyx and Ivory Trapeze * Pink Marionette * Puppet Master * Regalia of the Flame Tongue * Samba Star * SDPlus #011 Agatha * SDPlus #208 Pistolera * SDPlus #220 The Ringmaster * SDPlus #221 The High Flying Sisters * SDPlus #222 Buttons the Pierrot * SDPlus #223 Gunpowder the Daredevil Doll * SDPlus #224 Baalim the Puppet Master and Eve * SDPlus #225 Fiammetta the Firebreather * SDPlus #226 Ecarte, Master of Illusions * SDPlus #227 Cordis the Inside Out Boy * SDPlus #228 Colonel Praline Pepperpot * SDPlus #229 The Circus Grunts * SDPlus #230 Valda the Marvelous Doll * Strongman's Might * Sword Eater's blade * The Big Top * The Magician * The Ringmaster * Throwing Knives * Zebra Sukutai Related Items Alchemy * Formula 1: Cirque du Gothique External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * Promo * Cirque du Gothique Play Guide thread * Cirque du Gothique Item List thread * The Master Chance Item List thread Category:Random Item Generator Category:2010 Category:Special